


Pokemon Trainer Violet - Onward

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: The tail end of Trainer Violet's original blog, leading into what will - in the future - be new content as I begin to post here.





	1. Restless Horse

Zebstrika’s cock was thick and heavy in her grip. The trembling shaft radiated the heat of the beast’s arousal. She felt it twitch once, twice; he was dangerously close to climax. Thick pre-cum drooled from his flared tip, a trickle that was about to become an ocean.

“Geez, have I ignored you for this long?” Violet teased the pokemon. She knelt beside him in her backyard, both hands wrapped around his throbbing horse cock, pumping it firmly and steadily. “Well you’d better hurry up then, this is wearing me out!”

The beast stamped one hoof in the grass, and Violet felt a spark of electricity arc through his rod. She quickened her strokes as the static charge built up into a constant tingle. Zebstrika nickered and nearly reared up as his excitement peaked. A moment later all of that energy released itself; Violet felt the horse’s cock bulge in her tight grip, and then it exploded with a powerful blast of thick cum that flew several feet in the air. Violet whispered soothingly and continued to pleasure him all through his orgasm, milking his spasming shaft with both hands as he added several more huge spurts to the growing mess on the ground before them.

“What a good boy,” she cooed to him, “building up all this cum! C’mon, shoot it all! Make a big mess!”

_______________________________________________________________________

Zebstrika had been restless lately. Violet had hoped that letting him blow off some of his energy would help. It hadn’t. If anything, the stallion had become even more rambunctious. Further action would be required.

She didn’t let the horse fuck her often, it was true. The size difference made it difficult, for one thing, and when she did let him mount her, he had a habit of really letting go and pounding her when he was getting close. More than a few times, the virile pokemon had left her sore for days.

The poor thing must have been driven to distraction watching her fuck all manner of men and women and beasts, but having to settle for her hands and mouth time and again. So, when the handjob had proved ineffective in satisfying him, she’d gone out and picked up a pretty new set of lacy white lingerie, and a pretty little horsetail buttplug. She figured that would be a nice surprise for him.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Does it look good on me?” Violet said, strolling into the backyard where Zebstrika grazed, wearing nothing but her new lingerie and the tailplug. She turned around to let him get a full look at her, wiggling her butt and the tail with it before turning back towards him and hugging his head to her breast. “Would you like me to be your pretty little mare for you today, hmm?”

The pokemon’s cock was stiff and swollen in an instant, and he nuzzled up against her as she cuddled him. Taking that as a positive sign, Violet knelt carefully on the ground before him, her butt (and the horsetail stuck up inside of it) held as high up into the air as she could get it. Zebstrika snorted and stamped and bore down on her like a beast possessed. She could feel his heavy equine body pressing down on her like it could crush her at any moment, and his thick horse cock pushed itself between her legs. She reached down, trying to get her tail out of the way as she grabbed him and guided him into position against her entrance.

Glancing up from beneath the horse’s belly, Violet gave Zebstrika a playful pout. “Now you be careful with my tight little mare pussy, yeah? I’m a lot smaller and more delicate than you are!”

To his credit, Zebstrika did show restraint, but even so he knocked the breath out of Violet when he lunged forward, forcing his cock into her undersized slit with one mighty ram. It was all Violet could to do try to suck in her breath and gasp as he began to fuck her, the tip of his cock flaring up absurdly large inside of her and battering against the back of her pussy with each thrust. She grabbed onto anything that she could to try to steady herself; one hand twisted around a clump of grass, the other gripped one of Zebstrika’s front legs.

“O-okay, that’s…!” Violet said, but it was a struggle to speak, and the rest of her words failed her. 

Zebstrika was in heaven, his cock buried all the way inside of his trainer, her overstuffed pussy as tight as a vice around his bulging rod. He was in complete control now. Erratic surges of electricity began to run through the pokemon’s cock and into Violet’s slit, making her jerk and spasm with each wild shock. They began to intensify as Zebstrika’s pleasure grew, until Violet was squirming at a near-constant current of electricity being pumped into her sex along with the stallion’s relentless cock.

Then the pokemon buried himself as deep as he could inside of his mare, and a river of thick cum rocketed out of him. It filled her womb with an instant, the gooey seed carrying the electricity along with it. Stars exploded behind Violet’s eyes; she could feel the static electricity play across her tongue when she opened her mouth to cry out. Zebstrika cried out with her, a long whinny of release as he filled her past the point of bursting, a mix of sparks and thick globs of cum spurting out of her and flowing into the grass beneath them. The pent up load just kept coming, until finally the stallion had spent every last drop that he’d been saving.

Violet collapsed onto the ground beneath Zebstrika. When she opened her mouth to speak, a wisp of smoke puffed out. She was sure that the tips of her hair were singed. Finally, after several attempts, she found her voice. “Y-you were really rough on your little mare,” she whispered softly. “Too m-much. Almost.”


	2. Bringing Him Down

Her beach was a mess. Powerful winds had whipped the palm trees to and fro, and the chairs she’d set out to relax in front of the ocean had been flipped over. This was no natural storm; instead of storm clouds building up on the horizon, these strong winds were instead heralded by billowing clouds of dust and sand that had been picked up from the beach and thrown every which way.

Violet was having none of it. She stood on her porch with her arms folded. She was still dressed in her bikini, but the sand scouring against her bare skin went unnoticed as she glared down the source of the sandstorm. Flygon rarely came out this far from their natural habitat, but this one was either lost, or had set out on a particularly capricious and destructive vacation, and he had brought his weather with him.

Of course, all of Violet’s hollering had been lost in the winds. And her glare, no matter how uncharacteristically stern it was, had also failed to ground the Dragon pokemon. He circled above her house with buzzing wings and surveyed the land from behind his red-tinted goggles. She would have to force him down.

Most of her pokemon were huddled indoors, unwilling to risk the stinging sandstorm. Lapras, being the oldest and most responsible of the group, regarded the commotion from the water, and seemed to be waiting for Violet’s orders to shoot the trespasser out of the skies. But Violet didn’t much care for battling, and had settled on that for a last resort. She had her own methods.

Reaching behind her back, Violet untied her bikini top and let it fall - only for the strong winds to whip it away in an instant, leaving her breasts bouncing at the sudden lack of support. Sand pelted her bare body, stinging where it swished past her on the chaotic streams of air. In an instant, her nipples grew hard as the stinging sands titillated them. She huffed and bit her lip, equally annoyed by the inconvenience of the Flygon’s sandstorm, and of her body’s arousal because of it.

By the time that she’d bent down to remove her bikini bottoms, the Flygon had taken notice. He began to circle inward, zeroing in on the naked trainer who stood with her hands on her hips and bared herself before him, until finally he dipped down low and came to a skidding stop in the sand before her porch. Just like that the air stilled.

“Well it’s about time you cut that nonsense out,” Violet began, scolding the pokemon. “Just look at this terrible mess you’ve made. There’s sand everywhere, and not just in the normal way for a beach!”

The Flygon blinked and took a few hops towards her. He wasn’t quite as graceful on land as he had been in the air. Behind his big red goggles, the pokemon blinked and looked Violet up and down. His interest in her became clear as the shaft of an equally red penis began to poke out from between his legs. It was long and smooth, and glistened bright in the sun. Pre-cum dripped from the tapered tip.

Violet met the flustered male with a smoldering gaze. Sauntering down towards him, she reached out and took a firm grip on his sex. “So you ruin my beach and now you think you’re going to get to play with me, huh?”

She gave the pokemon’s cock a few tugs as he hung his head and wrung his claws in pantomimed apology. By all rights she should leave him frustrated, but she wanted him tired out, and the quickest way she could think to achieve that was to get him to blow his load. Still glaring at him, Violet pushed her naked body up closer to the dragon, her skin soft against his leathery hide. “If I help you out here, you’ll leave my beach alone, right?”

The Flygon nodded vigorously and pawed at Violet’s tits. They fit perfectly in his three-fingered claws, and he gave them a little squeeze as the trainer jerked him off. In his excitement, the pokemon’s wings began to buzz again, kicking up small gusts of wind. Violet shot him a chilling look and her hand fell still on his cock until the male managed to get himself under control. It was only after his wings stopped beating that she began again.

“Do not… make… a mess!” she said, accentuating each work with a particularly vigorous pump of her fist.

There was one way Violet could think of to prevent those wings from buzzing. She put a hand on his chest and gave him a shove. Like putty in her hands, the pokemon tumbled over onto his back. His legs splayed to the sides, his cock stuck straight up in the air, and his wings were trapped firmly beneath him.

As the Flygon kneaded the air helplessly, Violet climbed on top of him. The tip of his throbbing cock played at her entrance, and she gave him a sour look while she lowered herself down onto it. It thickened the deeper she took it, until she was spread wide by its pulsing girth. When she felt the tip bump against the back of her tunnel, Violet leaned over and began to ride the misbehaving boy hard.

“Let’s, hnnn, just go ahead and, ahhn, tucker you out then, yeah?” she said. She braced her palm on the center of his chest and pushed down on him while she fucked him. He could have overpowered her if he’d wanted to, of course, but the poor Flygon had fallen completely under her spell, and so lay as though pinned as she bumped and grinded her pussy on his manhood.

When she felt him begin to tremble beneath her, she stopped pumping and slapped his chest. “Don’t you dare cum before I do,” she commanded.

The pokemon squirmed and let out a pathetic whine. He shut his eyes tight behind his ruby red goggles and did his best not to get himself in anymore trouble. Violet scowled and rode him him, harder and faster, her free hand between her legs and rubbing her clit violently as she used him like a fucktoy. Her inner muscles squeezed down hard, and then she felt her orgasm rising relentlessly in her loins.

“Okay… cum now,” she said, her voice tight.

They exploded together, Violet’s sex milking the naughty male’s cock as it pulsed and throbbed and blasted a thick load up inside of her. It filled her womb and bubbled out, more and more of it being pumped into her as she demanded that he drain himself completely. Violet wiggled her hips and moaned, fucking him all the way through their mutual climax, until they were both well and truly spent.

When it was done, she collapsed against his chest, the thick pokemon cock still deep inside of her. “Fuck… okay…” she groaned as she waited for her vision to stop spinning. She’d only meant to tire him out, but the Dragon’s cock had been more fun than she’d anticipated.

But her main goal had been met. The Flygon lay limp beneath her, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. He looked as though he lacked the strength to beat his wings even if his life had depended on it. The sandstorm had abated, for now.


	3. Raising in the Ranks

Judi had never been much good at battling. She had much more experience cheerleading or attending pokemon contests. But the other girls had talked her into joining a League, and she and her Minccino had promised to give it their best. 

She didn’t need to be the best, far from it. But when her friends started talking about their matches and comparing their ratings, Judi couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. They were all rated somewhere in the middle ranks, with a few of the girls even scoring high at the local Gyms. In contrast, Judi and her Minccino barely ever won.

Today’s battle looked to be another sure loss. As her opponent’s Flareon slammed into her Minccino hard enough to knock both pokemon off of their feet, Judi looked down at her Trainer Card and winced. This would be her tenth loss in a row. Was it even possible to have a rating of zero and still consider yourself a competitive battler? She had practice after this, and she’d been hoping to be able to tell the other cheerleaders that she’d gotten at least one good match in today. Or ever.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Looking over across the arena, Judi managed to catch the eye of the other trainer. She gave him a weak smile and did the only thing that she could think of. Pulling up the hem of her pleated skirt, she offered him a tantalizing glimpse of her upper thigh before dropping it back down again.

A win is a win, right? Judi thought to herself.

The other trainer’s face went pale, his expression blank, and Judi sighed. Well it was worth a shot, she decided, resigning herself to her continued losing streak.

But then her opponent called out, “Flareon, wait!” The fiery pokemon broke off his attack at the last minute and whirled around to face his trainer. “Okay, Flareon, listen to me. New strategy.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Judi’s back banged hard against the wall as Flareon plowed into her at full force. She moaned and tightened her legs around the horny pokemon, drawing him further into her with each thrust he made. Her cheerleading skirt was bunched up around her waist and her panties dangled from one ankle. With her very first win finally recorded on her Trainer Card, Judi bucked and moaned and let Flareon pound her tight pussy with all of the aggression she’d seen him putting into the battle he’d thrown.

At first she’d assumed she was just going to end up fucking the other trainer, and so after the match had ended the two of them had gone back to the locker room and she’d gotten down on her knees and obediently sucked the guy off. She’d even let him record it on his phone. But then Flareon had come back out of his pokeball, and the feisty Eeveelution had been keen to receive his just rewards, too.

Luckily the pokemon turned out to be a pretty good fuck; at least as good as the cheerleading team’s Lycanroc. Flareon’s red cock wasn’t as big, of course, but that didn’t stop him from pressing her down and her back and hammering it into her missionary position with all of the force of a true battling pokemon. As he humped her, Flareon’s fur began to heat up, and Judi was afraid that it might burn her as she clung to the overexcited critter and did her best to fuck back against him. But soon she found that the tactile sensation of his rough, hot fur scraping back and forth against her bare skin felt incredibly good while his pulsing shaft spread her pussy wide.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” Judi whined, her voice tight. Releasing her grip on Flareon’s heated fur for just a moment, she yanked up the her skimpy top, revealing her pert breasts. “Uhhnn, lick them while you shoot it in me!”

Flareon growled and attacked the cheerleader’s modest chest. His tongue was long rough, and it felt exceedingly hot as the pokemon lapped relentlessly at her hardened nipples. Each lick sent spasms through Judi’s body, and she squirmed erratically beneath the male. It was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge, and soon those spasms had grown in intensity until she’d almost lost control of her body. Squealing and shuddering, Judi hugged Flareon and came hard on his hot, thrusting pokemon dick.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Flareon jammed himself hilt deep inside the girl. As his knot began to expand, tying the two of them together in an intimate embrace, he took her by surprise by nipping at her tits in between licks. The sudden feeling of little fangs play-biting the sensitive buds of her nipples made Judi’s eyes jerk wide open, and she almost shrieked in pleasure. Her pussy clenched down hard around Flareon’s knot and shaft, milking it as the pokemon began to pump his white hot cum deep into her needy body.

Out of the corner of her eye, Judi noticed that the Flareon’s trainer was still recording her. A thought flickered briefly through the haze of her bliss-addled mind: I hope the cheerleading team doesn’t see this. Then it was gone, lost in a torrent of lust, and Judi opened her mouth and let out a long, high-pitched moan and playing to the camera as the pokemon dumped his load inside of her. She was a natural performer, after all.

She cuddled with Flareon the entire time he stayed tied to her, until he finally popped out and climbed off. The other trainer congratulated her again on her win, and then they left her alone there, her uniform wrinkled and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Maybe she could learn to be a good battler in her own special way. A win is a win, she reminded herself, no matter how she earned it. She looked at her league schedule and saw that her next match was set for later that afternoon. She had more than enough time to clean up a bit.

______________________________________________________________________________

Another win on her record. Judi was racking up quite a winning streak, and her league rating was climbing higher. She tucked her trainer card into her top as her most recent opponent yanked on her pigtails and hammered his cock into her mouth. A moment later his cock bulged and shot off a thick load of cum down her throat; looking up at him demurely, Judi swallowed it all down, spurt after spurt, as he fed it to her. Another win well earned.

“Does your pokemon want some too?” she asked after he was done with her. Even when the trainers didn’t demand it, she’d started to offer. She did want to be fair, after all.

His Sandslash’s hide was tough and gritty as it grinded against her bare skin, and the pokemon’s powerful digging claws dug into her thighs. The naughty cheerleader moaned and wiggled, enjoying herself even as the rough fucking she was receiving left scrapes and abrasions all over her thighs. In fact, she encouraged the pokemon.

“Harder, baby, tear me up,” she mewled, her pussy clenching down around the Sandslash’s member.

Growling, the Sandslash placed a heavy claw on her back and pushed her all the way down against the floor. He gripped her tight and pounded himself into her, hard enough to shake the skinny girl’s entire body with each forceful thrust. By the time he finally hunched over and came inside of her, Judi had been reduced to a shivering wreck, as orgasm after orgasm had raked over her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she drooled on the floor as the Sandslash pulled out of her, her fingers still working wildly at her well-fucked sex.

It wasn’t until the next day that Judi realized she’d gone a little overboard. She’d been on her way to cheerleading practice when she’d run into one of her friends. Waving excitedly, she jumped up to give him a hug.

“Jeff!” she’d said. They’d been friends for as long as she could remember.

Jeff greeted her back, and they’d started up some small talk… until his eyes inevitably drifted downwards towards her pleated cheerleading skirt. He’d trailed off, then, tripping over his own words before finally clearing his throat and asking, “Are you okay, Judi? Or is your practice, uh, really that rough?”

Judi’s face had gone red when she’d looked down at herself and realized that the scrapes and scratches she’d gotten from the numerous pokemon she’d been fucking were clearly visible below she short skirt. Faint red marks criss-crossed the insides of her thighs. Poor Jeff was too innocent to guess the truth, but she knew the rest of the girls would tease her mercilessly. And there was no way she could actually give a real cheerleading performance like this.

“Uh, yeah, I was practicing the splits and… got some rug burn I guess?” Judi offered weakly.

Jeff offered her an equally weak smile in return, his gaze lingering on her legs. She was going to have to start practicing more restraint.

______________________________________________________________________________

There was only one problem with her new plan: as Judi had risen up in the league ranks, her opponents had become bigger and stronger… and much more aggressive.

A moment of panic washed over her as a Garchomp stared hungrily down at her. Rough skin and sharp claws raked her body, and between the Dragon’s legs were two rock hard dicks rather than one. She looked down at the two throbbing shafts with wide eyes, then looked up at the pokemon’s trainer.

“He doesn’t bite, right?” she asked, trying and failing to keep the alarm out of her voice.

Then she squeaked as she felt the twin tips of the Garchomp’s hemipenis pushing insistently at both of her holes. She barely had time to hold her breath before they forced their way inside, filling her tight slit and her ass to capacity. She lay helpless on her back before him, her legs splayed to either side, as the pokemon began to thrust into her with deep, penetrating strokes.

“Go slow!” she pleaded, gasping at the unusual feeling of having both holes fucked in tandem.

But it was clear that she’d lost control of the situation as the Garchomp sped up. The Dragon pressed down on her, snarling and baring his teeth as he pleasured himself with her petite body. Her skin burned as the pokemon’s rough skin rubbed back and forth against her. Against her better judgement, she loved it, and her holes began to spasm rhythmically around the two shafts.

“Okay, whatever,” she whined, fear and pleasure winding through her shaky voice. “Just don’t… uhhn, don’t bite me or scratch me where… ahh, where the uniform doesn’t cover…!”

The Garchomp almost listened. But soon he was pounding Judi so hard that the pint-sized girl was really starting to lose it. She bucked her hips up against the dual shafts and gasped to keep her breath as the Dragon treated her tender frame like a ragdoll. Just when Judi felt as though she might pass out from the intense fuck session, the Garchomp leaned down over her and began to lick her face and neck.

The Dragon’s long tongue slithered along her exposed flesh; then, as if the beast was taunting her, she felt the razor-sharp points of his teeth graze her shoulder. An involuntary shudder ran through her body, causing her to spasm beneath the weight of the pokemon, and both of her holes began to milk the Garchomp’s hemipenis as orgasm overtook her. The Garchomp bit down gently, holding her in place and fucking the full length of his cocks into her in a frenzy, until he was pumping his seed deep into her womb and her ass, until it was all too much to process and Judi’s vision and her mind went white.

______________________________________________________________________________

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Angry scratch marks covered her body, and even though it had been a (relatively) gentle bite, the Garchomp’s tooth marks were still visible around her shoulder. Her cheerleading uniform was still pristine, thankfully, but Judi definitely looked as though she’d been ravaged by a particularly aggressive Dragon pokemon.

“Maybe these league battles are more complicated than I thought,” she said to her reflection.

But it was almost time for her next match. Pushing aside her second thoughts, and the embarrassment for her disheveled appearance, Judi tugged at her pleated skirt and grabbed the bag containing her pokeball before marching out of the locker room and back out onto the battle arena.

She stopped, blinking in surprise, as she saw her next opponent. The woman was tall and imposing, and she gave Judi an iron stare. Suddenly Judi realized that this was her first female opponent.

“Uh… umm… y-you know… if I win this one, m-maybe I could make it w-worth your while?” Judi stuttered, unsure of what else to do. She tried her best to look seductive, letting her cheerleading top fall down. Too late did she realize it had fallen down on the side of the Garchomp bite mark. She winced and forced a smile.

Her opponent looked her over with a scowl. “Slut,” she muttered under her breath, and held her pokeball out defiantly.

So much for my perfect plan, Judi thought to herself, squaring off with her Minccino’s ball. But at least she wouldn’t earn herself anymore scratches.


End file.
